


Shattered Past

by Kitten_Kuti, MusicaLuna



Series: The Shadows From Our Past [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst?, Dark Past, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Kuti/pseuds/Kitten_Kuti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicaLuna/pseuds/MusicaLuna
Summary: Coming soon! Make sure to follow this so you can be here for the first chapter. That, or follow the story that is already written and weekly updated "The Shadows In My Heart". It is the same story as this one, but through the eyes of a different character. I'm writing it with my friend, Kitten_Kuti.Thank you!





	Shattered Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. I Know. It’s annoying when an author adds a full chapter that’s just a few short paragraphs about an update. I get it, I get it. Just bare with me.

Coming eventually! Shattered Past is a story that coincides with The Shadows In My Heart. It's told through the eyes of a character(s) that hasn't been introduced yet


End file.
